


Define Love

by naasad



Series: Little Emerald Knight [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Aga'po's a bitch in the episode so she's a bitch here too, Bruce Kicks Ass, Homophobia, In Love And War, M/M, Misgendering, Pregnancy, Star Sapphires are a Heteromatriarchy, Trans Hal Jordan, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, never underestimate gay love, or parental love, or really any kind of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Aga'po runs into a problem when trying to have Hal Jordan seduced.





	Define Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, trans!Hal means he chose the name Harold, and he still hates it, but he chose it for a good reason. Uh... that reason tbd, but it's a good one. (Thinking of having him name himself after a mentor in the LGBT+ community.)
> 
> This fic is largely based on a random dream I had when I first started this GLTAS rewatch. It should be in my batlantern tag on my tumblr (naasad.tumblr.com), but I've had time to flesh out what little I remembered, and basically, Hal was trapped on a ridiculously long mission just before this one, and he ran out of his testosterone. He got a prescription for more but had to wait for it to be filled, meanwhile, he and Bruce did the do, and either somebody forgot, or the condom was just bad, and then he got called away to Oa for the mission that ended up in Frontier Space. Between Heir Apparent and Lost Planet, he found out he was pregnant, had his major freakout, and decided a) he wants to keep the baby, and b) it's not like he can get home, might as well continue the mission and just be more careful, which is part of the reason for his newfound caution starting with Reckoning.
> 
> I may or may not continue writing for this verse. If I do, I'll write out most of what's above (except the smut, I can't write smut), and reorder it into a series chronologically.

"I don't understand it," Aga'po raged, watching from her throne as Ghia'ta tried to seduce the Green Lantern of Earth. "He is a puzzle." She growled and closed her eyes as Ghia'ta's ring brushed against his face, showing her visions of the past. "What? Ghia'ta, bring him to me!"

 

* * *

 

 

Hal relaxed as Ghia'ta massaged his shoulders, placing a hand over his abdomen. The bump still wasn't visible, but he knew it was there.

Suddenly, Ghia'ta stood, holding out her hand. "It is time for the feast," she said smiling. "My aunt will meet us in the throne room."

Hal chuckled and stood. "Alright, I could eat."

They quickly flew to the very top of the palace, where Hal found himself suddenly surrounded by spears. "What is this?" he demanded, falling into a battle-ready stance.

"You tricked us!" Aga'po cried, pointing. "You play at being a man when you could be much more!"

"Lady," Hal growled, "I am a man. I don't know how you got the information to doubt that, but you really shouldn't have been able to."

"You are an aberration." The Queen readied her ring. "Your child would be much better off without you. As it is, you are necessary to bring her into this world. So instead, we will use you as a lure to bring your lover here and feed off him."

Hal snorted and relaxed, still wrapped both hands around his stomach. "Well, if that's all it is."

Aga'po frowned, then nodded to her aides. "Bring him."

A portal opened, and shortly after, Bruce came tumbling through in full uniform. He found Hal almost immediately. "Alright?" he grunted.

Hal smirked. "Kick their asses, babe."

The battle was short, leaving only Ghia'ta and Aga'po standing, though ringless.

"Stop," Ghia'ta entreated. "Please, can't you understand? We only wish to provide you the tools to keep your lover and child safe from the war."

"Not to mention she has lied to you," Aga'po spat.

Hal raised an eyebrow. "You're not too familiar with the baby-making process, are you?"

"He," Bruce said. "Green Lantern is a he, and that's why I love him." He turned to Hal. "Baby?"

Hal winced and rubbed his stomach. "I didn't find out until about month ago. I'm out of the first trimester, though. If I had known, I wouldn't have left."

"Where are we?"

"The other side of the universe, there's a war against the Red Lanterns, and we're the only green ones less than eighteen months away." He grinned. "We might've stolen a prototype spaceship to get here in the space of five minutes instead."

Bruce rolled his eyes fondly.

"Why are you not more concerned?" Aga'po demanded. "Agh, men!"

Bruce levelled a Batglare at her, stopping her in her tracks. "I trust him. If I didn't, it wouldn't be love."

"Not even if you could keep him here, safe forever?" Ghia'ta asked.

Bruce shook his head. "Sometimes I wish, but that would only be selfish. My children tell me I need to work on that."

"You have had more children with this - this," Aga'po stammered for words.

"Speak ill of my partner or children, and I will tear you to shreds," Bruce growled. "Queen or no queen."

"Where's Kilowog?" Hal asked Ghia'ta.

The princess stared at Bruce for a moment, before nodding, and leaving to fetch him.

Hal reached for Bruce's hand and entwined their fingers together, tugging to get his attention away from the powerless queen.

Bruce sighed and pressed his mouth to Hal's jaw. "Be careful."

"Always." Suddenly, Hal jumped, then grinned, and pressed Bruce's hand to his stomach.

Bruce closed his eyes, but the corner of his mouth twitched.

"First time," Hal whispered. "Tall, dark, and bitchy over there thinks we're having a girl."

"Unlikely." Bruce couldn't seem to draw his hand away, even though the baby had stopped kicking. "You're carrying low."

"That's an old wive's tale, and you know it."

Bruce hummed. "Damian will be upset you intend to stay out here."

Hal smiled. "He'll be a great big brother."

"Yes." Bruce cautiously returned his hand to his side, tangling their fingers together once again. "If it's a boy, I'd like to name him Thomas."

Hal kissed his hand. "And if it's a girl?"

Bruce shrugged. "Up to you. But keep Martha in consideration?"

Hal nodded. "You're sure you're okay with this?"

"I can't stop you." Bruce tugged him close. "I want you and the baby to come home in one piece the minute this is done."'

Hal gave a quick salute. "Understood."

Ghia'ta returned then with Kilowog.

"What is this?" Aga'po demanded. "Has the universe lost its mind?"

"No," Hal said. "But it has gotten with the times."

Ghia'ta waved Bruce closer, opening a portal. "This will take you home."

Hal pressed a last kiss to his lover's lips. "Tell the kids I'll be back as soon as I can."

Bruce cupped his face with one hand. "I will." And with that, he disappeared.

"Well," Hal said, looking at the Star Sapphires. "Bye."

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best, but still a good one. Lmk what you thought!


End file.
